Tohru Adachi VS Yoshikage Kira
Tohru Adachi VS Yoshikage Kira is a What-If Death Battle starring an antagonist from Persona 4 and the main antagonist of JoJo Part 4. Description It's the Original vs the Homage! JoJo vs Persona! Which one of these sleepy countryside Japanese serial killers will take the win? Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Serial killers, you wouldn't expect these two to be absolute psychos. Boomstick: Both these combatants are known to be somewhat modest and normal people, but underneath they are cold-hearted killers with secrets. Both secretly terrorizing sleepy countryside Japanese towns. Wiz: Tohru Adachi from Persona 4. Boomstick: And Yoshikage Kira from JJBA Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, a Death Battle. Tohru Adachi (Cue: Persona 4 - Whos there? ) Wiz: At first glance the man known as Tohru Adachi is no different from your typical clumsy and jovial police officer. Boomstick: And why would you think otherwise? He is nothing but a simple comic relief character…! Have you seen that well mannered habits and jovial attitude? He does not seem to be able to even hurt a fly. ''' Wiz: Sadly…That’s only a façade. '''Boomstick: What…? Wiz: While in public he is a nice guy and friendly toward his police companion Ryotaro Dojima, when he is at home it turns out that he is nothing but a boring drunker that only expends his time watching TV or wasting it in some suspicious ways at the town’s food court. Boomstick: And whats the problem with that? I also spend my days at home drinking beer while I’m pretending to like you. ''' Wiz: Sure…Well, the thing does not ends there! Some horrible incidents related with mass murder and mysterious kidnappings were taking place in the once peaceful town of Inaba. '''Boomstick: This does not sounds right… Wiz: People disappeared only to be found dead the next morning or the next week. Boomstick: This is some kind of horror tale? ''' (Cue: Persona 4 –Reach Out To The truth) Wiz: Luckily for the inhabitants of inaba some youngsters, Led by Ryotaro’s nephew, Yu Narukami, were smart enough to find some clues about what was happening to those people. '''Boomstick: Well…! If some teenagers were able to find out what was happening I’m sure that all had a very simple explanation… Right? Wiz: Nnnnope...! It turned out that the killer kidnapped its victims in a very specific and weird way: It dragged them into an alternative reality, one accessible only from a TV. Boomstick: What the fuck? ''' Wiz: This is only the beginning. That other realty known as the Midnight Channel was a place infested with some very dangerous creatures known as Shadows. The responsible of the murders and kidnappings left its victims in the Midnight Channel in order to let the shadows eliminate them. In order to defeat shadows a person needs the power of a Persona. '''Boomstick: Person-what? Wiz: Personas, Persona ere the physical manifestation of someone’s mind and personality. With the form of a fighting ghost and an incredible power, Persona’s users can overcome the treat that Shadows represent. Boomstick: So in order to fight against the shadows someone needs to weaponize their personality and transform it in some kind of fighting ghostly guardian? Wiz: Pretty much. One of first persons from Inaba to awaken his Persona was Ryotaro Dojima’s nephew, Yu Narukami. After that Yu founded The Investigation Team, a group of teenagers determined enough to put an end to Inaba’s kidnappings and murders. Boomstick: Another “Leave the work to the teenagers” story, huh? ' Wiz: Soon the remaining members of the Team got their own Personas. In about a year the team tracked every clue and trail that could led them to the culprit’s identity, while fighting Shadows in their daily basis, while rescuing people from the Midnight channel and recruiting new members in the process. '''Boomstick: In my youth I never had the chance of applying for the job of magic detective… Damn teenagers! I envy them. ' Wiz: After some hard work and some deduction The Investigation were able to find out the culprits true identity. 'Boomstick: Let me guess… They found that it turned out that the Adachi guy was the one responsible. ' Wiz: Yes! But..! They also discovered Adachi’s true and sadistic nature. But more importantly, for this show, they discovered that Adachi was Persona user like them. Adachi: Ha-ha! Do you understand now? (Cue: Persona 4 Arena Ultimax – Adachi Theme). 'Boomstick: Adachi can hold his own against normal people, using a limited but useful set of hand to hand combat skills. And, if things are getting out of hand, Adachi only needs to draw his pistol, the reason of why he became a police in the first place, and put an end to his foe miserable life with a well placed shot. ' Wiz: But,when that’s not even close to enough to get Adachi out of the trouble. He draws his most powerful weapon: His persona Magatzu-Izanagi. Acquiring it on his arrival to Inaba, Adachi’s persona is in fact a shadow version of Yu’s Persona:Izanagi. 'Boomstick: Magatzu-Izanagi is a ghostly force to reckon with. Magatsu is armed with a giant katana-like-spear named the Amenonuhoko, (how do you even spell that?) that is sharpened to the point that can cut trough other Persona’s with ease. ' Wiz: Not only that, Magatsu wields a great strength, enough to defeat other Personas with ease, also Magatzu-Izanagi has the versatile ability of flight. Thanks this Magatsu can control every angle of his user surroundings. 'Boomstick: Add to those strengths listed before superhuman speed and what you get is a giant satellite, battling, ghost. ' Wiz: But that’s not the full potential of Magatzu-Izanagi. You see every Persona has a set of skills and spells that it can use in order to defeat his foes and Magatsu is no different. '''Boomstick: With Maziodyne and Magarudyne, Magatzu can deal heavy elemental damage to his foes… At the same time. Wiz: If elemental powers that cover a wide area were not enough, Magatsu can alter and increase his power with… Power charge, which augments a 250% his next physical attack. Boomstick: With vorpal blade Magatsu deals physical damage in a wide area too. It’s like a lot of sharp blades hitting a lot of places at the same time! ''' Wiz: But if nothing of the things listed above are enough in order to deal with his foes,Magatsu has a very powerful spell known as Megidolaon. While it costs a lot of mana, or better known here as SP, it deals heavy damage to his enemies. '''Boomstick: With all these spells and powers.Adachi and Magatsu became a murderous duo. Adachi himself is a very intelligent and manipulative sociopath, while committing or trying to do his killings he was able to hid his identity pretty well. Hell he even was smart enough to influence other people in order to commit his crimes, what a bastard! Wiz: He can use fairly his Intelligence in battle, since Magatsu itself is enough to defeat a good number Yu Narukami’s strongest Personas and even defeat the powerful being known as Ameno-Sagiri. Boomstick: Hell Magatsu is even able to take a lot of punishment… Crap! He even was strong enough to hold his own against The Investigation team and their Personas at the same time. Wiz: Sadly Adachi is all but invincible. At first he was able to manipulate certain aspects of the Midnight Channel but it turned out he was being manipulated by Ameno-Sagiri. So in consequence after Sagiri’s defeat, Adachi, leaving his intellect aside, now relies solely in Magatsu’s Power. Boomstick: Its does not help the fact that he always relies in a finite pool of SP: If all that pool is depleted he wont be able to use most of his persona’s most powerful attacks. Wiz:Speaking about of his Persona… If enough damage is dealt to the persona, the user will also receive portion of it. And if the Persona is destroyed, while the user wont’ die it will take time for him in order to use it again. To make things worse, while Adachi is a Persona’s user that still makes him human, so any lethal wound dealt directly towards him would be able to kill him too. Boomstick: Adachi’s feats as a Persona user are not that great either; while he held his own against the investigation team he ended up being defeated by them. This eventually led him to his imprisonment... Being a mass murder does not always pays off. ''' Wiz: But Adachi’s defeat was not the end of his life. After his imprisonment Adachi had a change of heart. Not only had some resentment for what he did, he became a model prisoner and when time came he joined forces with Yu Narukami and together they defeated the monster known as Kagutsuchi. '''Boomstick: So if Adachi can change then that means that I can… Wiz: Highly unlikely… Boomstick: Oh… Adachi: Its about time I taught you a lesson! Yoshikage Kira (Cue: JoJo Bizzarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable – Morioh Cho Radio) Wiz: In the country of Japan, there are many touristic places to visit and spend time if you’re a tourist. Boomstick: If you are tourist in the Japan of Jojo’s Bizzarre Adventure, visiting the town of Morioh is not a very good option. ' Wiz: True,since Morioh does not stands out from your typical port town. '''Boomstick: That also would be true… If it wasn’t by the fact that Moiroh is also known, by very few people, for being the home of one the most dangerous killers the Jojo’s Bizzarre Adventure world: Kira Yoshikage. ' Wiz: And being The World of Jojos one full of extra natural powered guys this is not a plain statement. Being the son of an, already, elder couple Kira’s life started in some simple ways. As a teenager he never stood out. In fact he always desired to be that way. Because, actually, what Kira wanted was just a quiet life. 'Boomstick: Well, sadly for him having a quiet life is not easy… When you’re a fucking serial killer! ' Wiz: By Kira’s own words: What he wants is a quiet life but killing is part of his nature… 'Boomstick: Whatever you say Wiz. ' Wiz: Kira’s killing spree started when he was just a teenager, with the murderer of Reimi Sugimoto’s entire family… '''Boomstick: … Wiz: and Dog… Boomstick: WHAT A BASTARD…!! Wiz: If being a killer since his youth was not weird enough, the thing is that Kira’s BIZARRE change of life was about to begin. Boomstick: Well… Try to surprise me! Wiz: One fateful day a Mysterious Bow and Arrow arrived to Kira’s father. While normal at first glance that Arrow and Bow are all but normal. If a person is pierced by that Arrow and if that person is lucky enough, the arrow will be able to awaken said Person’s Stand. Boomstick: Stand? You’re now spelling weird words again. Wiz: Stands are the manifestation of someone’s spirit. They’re in fact their user’s protectors and with their presence come a respectable amount of benefits… and rules. Boomstick: Rules… They always there to ruin the party. Wiz: In this case the rules benefit the user, nonetheless. Boomstick: Mmmmhhh… that sounds interesting. ' Wiz: Said Rules include: -Only stand users can see other stands. -Only stands can hurt by another stand. ' Boomstick:Sweet, those are my kind of rules. ''' Wiz: When the arrow pierced Kira, it turned out that luck was on his side and became a Stand user and with it that to Kira was granted the stand known as Killer Queen. (Cue: JoJo Bizzarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven – Kira theme) '''Boomstick: Killer Queen is monster of a ghost, while his appearance may look like the one of a man sized weird looking cat this is the case where is wise to not judge a book by its cover! Wiz: Killer Queen indeed have a very respectable amount of power, his speed lets him block the fierce and powerful of other enemy attacks of fast enemies stands. Like that time that it catched every blow from Koichi’s stand. Boomstick: It does not lack power either; with a single punch Killer Queen can transform a normal people into a donut. ' Wiz: But while his base power is indeed respectable that’s not where Killer Queen’s true potential lies. (Cue: JoJo Bizzarre Adventure: All Star Battle – Kira’s theme) '''Boomstick: Oh yeah! This were things get interesting. Killer Queen is the swizz army knife of… EXPLOSIONS! ' Wiz: Every stand has a particular ability or power. In Killer Queen’s case is the ability of transforming everything that it touches into a bomb. 'Boomstick: Whether is a coin, a door handle… ' Wiz: What Killer Queen is actually doing charge that objetc. Then it can detonate whether for making that object to explode or for making that one that touches it is the one to explode. '''Boomstick: Killer Queen’s explosions are nothing to laugh at! A simple explosion is enough for evaporate a normal human near thechared object and if Kira wants to get dirty he only needs to let Killer Queen touch and transform you in a human bomb, when detonated is likely that nothing of you is left. Wiz: But while Killer Queen’s object and human bombs seem to be enough, That one of his other bombs, that was in fact Bomb 1. Boomstick: Bomb 2 is crazy, it looks like a Tank with the size of a hand. But is much,much more. It can do jumps faster than what the human eye can track, upon contact can produce a powerful explosion using targets body heat, and a very, very tiny detail… Its fucking indestructible! ''' Wiz: It may sound crazy but Bomb 2 is in fact very hard to break, it can take a good amount of punishment before starting to crack. Like that time that the powerful stand, Star Platinum, unleashed a enormous barrage of punches, Bomb 2 tank0ed it and was back in action to more. '''Boomstick: As time went by Kira even received a third bomb known as… Bomb 3… duh… That has the particular ability of turning back time. While its sounds awesome the fact is that it requires a great number of criteria, not applicable to a one to one battle. What a shame. Wiz: Don’t worry Boomstick, Kira’s got a final card under his sleeve. His cat pet: Stray Cat. Boomstick: What is that? Some kind of flower cat or something? Wiz: Yeah…kind of… Upon attaching Stray Cat inside of Killer Queen’s stomach, Kira’s stand gains the ability of producing a fast bubble of thin air. Killer Queen can use his Bomb 1 and transform said bubble into a deadly bomb. Boomstick: While it needs some calculations from Kira, in order to know where the bubble will detonate, those air bubbles can do the same damage that any charged object with Bomb 1 can do, so, it should not have any sort of problem in order to kill a person upon touching it. ''' Wiz: With that powerful stand and intellect Kira’s does not lacks any kind of achievements that matches his skills. Being a very intelligent individual, since his first murder at a young age, Kira did not left any kind evidence in his 15 years of his “career” killing more than 40 people in the process. '''Boomstick: He is even a great stand user, with Killer Queen and his high Intellect he was able to defeat Koichi Hirose and Jotaro Kujo two powerful stand users. Wiz: Killer Queen is tough enough to tank the Stand Crazy Diamond’s barrage of deadly unches, remaining intact while doing so. Boomstick: Hell, even Kira himself is tough enough to receive a punch of said in the face… And not die. ''' Wiz: He is a genius stand user and prolific serial killer but even geniuses, like yours truly, can commit mistakes. Even if he defeated Jotaro and Koichi the fact is that he became totally exposed after that. Forced to run and find some ways in order to hide his identity. '''Boomstick: Even after receiving some miraculous power of turning back in time, he was tricked by a 10 years old brat, to fight against Josuke Higashikata. Wiz: While Kira was an smart fighter he lost against Josuke, said lost derived into a some incidents that led Kira into his death. Boomstick: Said death was not nice since his head was run over by a truck…. Hehehe. ''' Wiz: Speaking of being run over. Kira is just human, besides his high intellect and stand power, he can killed like any other normal human being even if he took serious some damage a well placed bullet in the head should be enough in order to kill him. And if Killer Queen is hurt by another stand Kira is going to take that pain too. '''Boomstick: Poor Kira… Maybe is true that being is a serial killer does not always pays off. Well at least we can count with him, when you need to blow up people while the one blowing you up is looking at your remainings with a weird smug. Kira:I’m going to dispose of you. Death Battle *Pre-Fight* Place: Abandoned Town Street. Adachi is walking over the street’s sidewalk, while in the opposite of the side Kira is walking towards him. Finally both meet and they stumble with each other. Adachi: Oh my goodness, Are you Ok, mister…? Kira is still in the ground trying to stand up. Adachi: Don’t worry, I’m gonna give you a hand. While approaching to Kira, Adachi notices that there is something weird in the ground. Adachi, steps back. Adachi: What the hell! Kira: What? Adachi point with his index finger something that is near Kira. It’s a hand. Adachi: That’s a hand…! A human hand! Kira stands up, it turned out that the reason of why he was not able to stand up was because he was searching said hand. Kira: So…You’ve seen it… Adachi: What? Adachi steps back. Kira:You’ve seen the hand… I cannot let any witness breathing. Adachi: Hold on a sec…! Are you crazy? Do you know that you’re talking to a POLICE officer? Kira: Crazy? Maybe I am or maybe not. That’s not important, either way I am going to dispose of you. Adachi draws his pistol and aims toward Kira. Adachi: I’ll warn you if you: Do any movement and I’ll be forced to shoot. Kira: Oh yeah? I think that you dont seem to understand that you’re not dealing with any normal street punk, Mr Officer. Kukuku. (Cue: Persona 4 Borderline Madness ) Once Kira spelled that, a Shadow started to emerge on his back then the shadow started to fade once Killer Queen finally materialized. Adachi showed a great surprise when Killer Queen appeared. Adachi:Hahaha… Destiny is a bitch, don’t you think? Kira watches as Adachi laughs. Kira: What is wrong with you? Adachi: It’s funny seeing another Persona user. Kira: Persona... Thats your way of calling stands? Then another shadow appeared and from Adachi, then Magatsu Izanagi emerged. Kira: So disposing of you is going to be a problem… Adachi: Disposing of me…? Aiming that high will end up disappointing you. *FIGHT!* (Cues: Persona 4 – A new Fool) Kira and KQ charge towards Adachi and Magatsu. Adachi: Are you so eager to die? Adachi orders Magatsu to attack. Magatsu charges against Killer Queen. Killer Queen attacks with a fast barrage of punches before Magatsu can react, but the later protects himself with his Amenonuhoko blocking some punches. Then Magatsu counter attacks swinging his weapon while Killer Queen block each of the attacks while receiving some cuts in the process. Adachi: You’re fast… But you will need… A bit… More! Magatsu eyes spark, after that instant Magatsu quickly grabs Killer Queen and slams him into the ground, wounding Killer Queen and Kira in the process. Now both user and stand are lying in the floor with some wounds. Adachi:Haha… You feel that? Guess what? Its not over yet! Magatsu tries to finish of Killer Queen with his weapon, lucky Kira quickly stands up and Killer Queen reacts and moves away with his user. Adachi: Shhhh… What a shame! I was hoping to finish you off already. Kira: That’s not going to happen. Adachi: Shut up and die. After that Magatsu aggressively launches itself towards Killer Queen, and when is close enough Magatsu swings his weapon strong enough to Launch Kira and his stand toward the nearest wall, cracking some of it in the process. Adachi: Now that Persona of yours is not very powerful, look I’m in a good mod today… Stay put where you are and I promise you that I’ll give you a painless death. Mwuahahaha! Kira recovers, and then he starts patting his clothes in order to remove the dirt from them. Kira looks Adachi and smug appears in his face. Kira: You’re not the one that will decide that. After saying that, Kira starts to calculate his foe’s Persona distance with what he learnt at the summer camp. Adachi: I don’t have time for your bullshit. Just die! Then Magatsu launches towards Kira… but before that. Kira: STRAY CAT! A little bubble of air comes from Killer Queen’s abdomen that does not last to reach Magatsu. Kira: Detonate! An explosion occurs and Magatsu is severely damaged by it, and Adachi is also hurt. Adachi kneels in the ground for some seconds, and stands up some seconds later. Kira forms a smug on his face. Adachi: You… You… Then Adachi’s eyes turn yellow. Adachi: I’ll wipe that smile off your face!! Magatsu now, more than before, charges violently with his weapon, flying across the street towards Kira, then he swings his Amenonuhoko with so much strength that he produces some powerful shockwaves , crashing Kira and his Stand against the same wall that it cracked. Adachi: Not yet! Magatsu unleashes Atom Smasher against Kira producing him some serious cuts and scratches. Adachi: Noooot… YEEEEET!!! Then Magatsu launches one his elemental attacks: Ziodyne. A ray of electricity comes from him that directly connects with Kira breaking the wall behind him. Adachi: Mwuahahaha! Adachi walks towards the hole that he created, entering in an abandoned building. Adachi: Where are you!? I won’t be happy until I see your dead body! Not long after saying that a noise is heard and from a pile of rubble a wounded Kira emerges, with his Stand. Kira: Mphf… You won’t accept your death, do you? Adachi: What? You’re the one that seems that can’t even stand still. Kira: That’s going to change. Let me show you… A little toy of mine Sheer Heart Attack! Sheer Heart Attack comes out from Killer Queen’s hand. As SHA comes out Kira does various steps back. SHA: Look over here! Adachi: What’s that? Are you kidding me? Do you seriously think that you’re going to beat me with that “toy” that produces noises? Well if what you want is to end this right now… I’ll be forced to do the same! But before Adachi said that, SHA already started to move towards him! Adachi: I will destroy your little toy first, then! (*Cues: Persona 4 – Il'll face myself reincarnation*) Magatsu launches Magarudyne against SHA but Its not able to affect it. SHA: Look over here! Adachi: Impossible! Kira: You’ll need more that to even scratch it. Adachi: Are you sure? Im going to end you… Right… Here! Magatsu uses power charge, and then prepares his weapon. Adachi: Let’s see if your little toy can take this! Magatsu then unleashes an enhanced Vorpal Blade on SHA… But again it does not make any effect on it. SHA: Look over here! Adachi: Again? You leave me no choice…! Magatsu charges his power and with it unleashes one of his strongest attacks: Megidolaon. The magic attack hits SHA creating a big smoke screen with the massive explosion. Adachi: It’s done for? Kira: I will tell you something... My Sheer Heart Attack… Before Kira end his words SHA emerges with a Jump towards Magatsu. Kira: Has no weakness. SHA explodes, injuring both Persona and User. The pain makes that Adachi let his weapon fall in the ground. Latter he kneels on it. Kira closes his distance with Adachi. Then Killer Queen grabs Adachi’s weapon and throws it not very far away. Kira: Now, not before, now it’s the time to finish this. Killer Queen! Killer Queen launches a barrage of punches against Magatsu that not only depleted a great amount of SP, also it received a great amount of damage from SHA explosions. Kira: Bye,bye… After a long barrage of punches Killer Queen ends his barrage with a heavy punch towards Magatsu making him to disappear. The Persona’s destruction causes Adachi great pain. Kira: Now it’s time to… Dispose of y… What!? (Cue: Kira's theme) Even if he received a great amount of damage Adachi used the second that Kira used to see KQ finishing off Magatsu and grabbed his weapon. Adachi then closed his distance enough with Kira, to directly aim his weapon towards Kira’s head. Adachi: This is the end of the run. This… is when we part ways! Kira: Of course it is. Now that you’ve gotten this far… Let me tell you a secret! Adachi: I’ve already noticed that you’re a sort of murderer. So there is not nothing new in that! Kira: Oh my… No! I am going to tell you what Killer Queen’s ability is. Adachi: ! Kira: Killer Queen lets me transform anything that it touches into a bomb! Adachi watches Kira with surprise and terror. Kira: Whether it’s a bubble of air or… Adachi is getting nervous. Kira: …a Pistol. Adachi, then freezes and tensely watches his pistol. Kira: Killer Queen! Then Killer Queen… activated the bomb in Adachi’s gun. *BOOOM* Adachi vanished from existence, with nothing left of him to be seen, minus his weapon. Kira falls in the floor, even if he is the victor the wounds that he received are not mere scratches. Then he starts to laugh. Kira: Today, I will dream like a baby. *K.O!* Results (*Cues: Jojo Eyes of heaven – Victory Theme*) Boomstick: What an explosive victory! ''' Wiz: Explosive indeed, since Persona and Stand were similar in concept it should not be a surprise that both powers were able to interact with each other. '''Boomstick: Both Persona and Stand users were pretty smart bastards, but only one could prevail against each other! Wiz: Yeah! Adachi and Magatsu were a really a tough duo to deal with. Not only Magatsu was stronger and tougher than Killer Queen, megidolaon and its other elemental attacks added to a superior destructive capacity, and finally the freedom of Magatsu to go away from his user granted that Adachi had the edge in a lot of fields. Boomstick: But while Adachi had all those advantages this is the case were brain won against brawn. The true strength of stand’s lies in its abilities and how you can exploit them, while hiding what can actually do in order to mortally surprise its foes. Sadly for Adachi, Kira is an expert at that. Wiz: And that’s the problem with Adachi. Magatsu capabilities while powerful the way of using them was very straightforward, while Kira’s Killer Queen were not. Boomstick: If that was not enough, Killer Queen’s ability was also a factor: Kira’s Sheer Heart Attack is a monster of a weapon! It can take a lot of punishment and still be able to deal some big punches. Like that time that Jotaro‘s Stand, Star Platinum, launched a barrage of punches against SHA. Not SHA tanked it but the best of all is that it was almost intact. Wiz: If that sounds unimpressive its important to understand that Star Platinum dealt that same barrage of punches, car-sized-diamond-smashing punches to be precise, during time stop, meaning that all the damage was dealt at the same time. Boomstick: But SHA was only an ingredient for this dish of a victory. This dish also had a main ingredient: The fact that Killer Queen only needs to touch you in order to turn you into a bomb… and blow you up. Wiz: Another factor to mention is that Adachi’s SP will eventually run out so he would not be able to abuse of his strongest attacks. Even if he could use his strongest magic attacks from the get go, the same could be said about Kira’s SHA. And despite Adachi’s great intellect, Kiras is not a novice dealing with intelligent foes.' ' Boomstick: Had a chance of winning, sadly Killer Queen turned that chance into a bomb. Wiz: The Winner is Yoshikage Kira and his Killer Queen. Polls Who will you be rooting for? Adachi Kira Who do you think will win? Adachi & his Magatsu-Izanagi! KIRAKUIN! BITE ZA DUSTO! Which Franchise do you prefer? Persona JoJo Trivia References Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:JoJo vs Persona Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:Mrporoto Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016